<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somethin' About Ya by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588147">Somethin' About Ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, abuse of makeup, cameo of a friend, drinking mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus kind of really love his partner, but don't tell Remy that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somethin' About Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for two idiots who were being cute right in front of my salad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Remus could list that he liked about Remy it’d probably be how fun they were. Or… maybe the way they snorted when he told a joke? No it’d <em>definitely</em> be… fucking everything.</p>
<p>God, what was he thinking trying to list just one thing?</p>
<p>Like… they were hot as all with a killer fashion sense. Mesh shirts under crop tops and a mini skirt? Fucking <em>hell</em>.</p>
<p>Plus they knew how to cheer him up. Sure he may not be an avid coffee drinker but the fact that they brought him the sweetest coffee they could find on days he woke up with a hangover because they both went out and decided to go clubbing the night before and let loose was… really appreciated honestly.</p>
<p>They were also incredibly indulgent in the things he was interested in. How could that not be something he listed? Once, they sent him so many pictures and videos of squid and octopus just to watch him get excited over the animals.</p>
<p>Plus he’d do anything for the way they smiled at him when he pulled them into his lap without a word just because he was craving affection.</p>
<p>…Honestly he’d do anything for them period. Be it eating seafood or chopping off his own hand he’d do it all and more if they asked him to.</p>
<p>Well… with exceptions. He still liked to pretend they weren’t dating when other people asked, despite the two of them living in the same apartment and getting legally married for the tax benefits.</p>
<p>Sometimes Remus mentally called them his spouse and felt his heart rate increase and his face flush and every time he’d find himself grateful that Remy was either asleep on the floor (because fuck beds he guessed) or out of the house for any variety of reasons.</p>
<p>It was fun fucking with people though. He told Logan once that they hated each other when Remy was in his lap and their head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>They backed him up by not-so-lightly whacking his chest. Remus is pretty sure Logan is <em>still</em> confused about their relationship.</p>
<p>“I swear to all that is out there if you’re about to space out while I’m doing your makeup and make that cute little face of concentration that will <em>ruin</em> my progress sweets, I am beheading you twice.”</p>
<p>Letting out a loud snort, Remus snatched the black lipstick in Remy’s hand managed to swipe it over their cheek, cackling as they let out an indignant shriek and snatched the lipstick back.</p>
<p>They looked in the bathroom mirror to assess the damage, and Remus got out of dodge before Remy broke out the spray bottle they used to “keep Remus in line.”</p>
<p>Lotta good that did them, Remus was a free spirit.</p>
<p>“You little <em>bitch</em> I am <em>cursing</em> your bloodline!”</p>
<p>Remus cackled, stopping in the living room and whirling around just as Remy collided into his chest, clearly trying to hide their grin.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna <em>have</em> a bloodline Remy, neither of us can give birth.”</p>
<p>Remy grumbled, looking at one of Remus’ hands that he had settled on their shoulders.</p>
<p>And then they fucking jabbed a foundation stick on his forehead and <em>smeared</em> it over to the other side in a Lion King style.</p>
<p>“You mother<em>fucker!</em>” Remus yelped, leaping back from Remy to swipe a finger over the foundation to see what color his partner had branded him with.</p>
<p>“You mauled me with lipstick, sweets. You really expect me not to retaliate?” Remy asked, recapping the foundation and raising a perfectly done eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Remus grinned, and Remy narrowed their eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you planning.”</p>
<p>His grin grew wider, and he took a step back. As he expected, Remy’s hand shot out to hook on one of the belt loops of his jeans to keep in him close, and Remus took the opportunity to grab their arm and get them into a low dip.</p>
<p>The resulting giggle was like <em>music</em> as cheesy and dumb as that sounded.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Remus?”</p>
<p>“Just treating you like a princess, babe,” Remus teased, his grin growing wider when Remy was clearly flustered.</p>
<p>And then pressed his forehead to theirs and pecked their nose.</p>
<p>It took a solid ten seconds for Remy to realize Remus’ goal and glare daggers at him.</p>
<p>“Let me go you monster fucking <em>asshole.</em>”</p>
<p>Remus suppressed a laugh, then dropped Remy to the ground not-so-gently.</p>
<p>“I’m going to behead you twice,” Remy started, once they got their breathing under control, “<em>and</em> send your fingers to your brother.”</p>
<p>“Hey, leave Margorita out of this, nyx doesn’t deserve severed fingers in the mail.”</p>
<p>Remy raised an eyebrow at him, and he let out a snicker he’d been holding in.</p>
<p>“Send them to my ex instead, he’ll get a cackle out of his shriek.”</p>
<p>There was a small pause, and then Remy let out a loud snort, rolling their eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay okay whatever, we gotta get cleaned up so we can make it to the dinner with Logan since you weren’t paying attention when you agreed to whatever it was he was saying.”</p>
<p>Remus let out a long dramatic sigh and collapsed on the couch instead, making grabby hands in Remy’s direction, who obliged without a second though.</p>
<p>Once he got them in his grasp, he pulled them onto his chest and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, making getting up difficult while he stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’d rather cuddle with you. I’ll tell Logan you got deathly ill or some shit.”</p>
<p>Remy relaxed into Remus’ hold, letting out a slow breath.</p>
<p>“We gotta stop canceling plans to go out just because you want to stay home and cuddle, Remus.”</p>
<p>“Your words contradict your actions babe,” he pointed out, placing a small kiss on the top of Remy’s head and grinning when he felt his partner relax further into him.</p>
<p>“Probably because I don’t actually mind,” they mumbled, voice slurred in a way that made it clear to Remus they were about to fall asleep.</p>
<p>The fact that they trusted him enough to sleep on his chest, not caring about the makeup smeared on their faces, filled Remus’ heart up a bit. God, he had a lot of love for them. Bitch or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>